


For The Kill

by SyntheticFlyingMachine



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticFlyingMachine/pseuds/SyntheticFlyingMachine
Summary: Cassidy wins his first Apex match
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	For The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains graphic depictions of canon-typical violence and death of characters in a battle royale game.

The air in the arena was humid and hot, bordering on arid, even. As the ring closed, the atmosphere always became increasingly warm and sometimes it was nearly unbearable by the final ring. The worst of it happened in King's Canyon, especially near the sand dunes. The heat here was only rivaled by the areas in World's Edge that were near lava, but at least then there was usually a breeze coming from the Epicenter or nearby snow-capped mountains surrounding the arena.  
Cassidy could remember his first few games, sometimes getting caught in the ring and scalded by the heat, encouraging him to run even faster. He quickly learned that moving steadily closer to the next ring was the smartest decision to make, lingering would only get you burned. He had to admit that the ring's technology fascinated him, though. Occasionally, he couldn't help but stand next to the fiery wall between rounds and marvel at the sight of it. He still wasn't quite sure how it worked or what it was made of, but it sure was something amazing. Not fire, even though it burned like it. Not electricity, even though a strong, staticky charge emanated from it. Maybe it was some sort of laser? Everything past the ring's wall was bathed in a red light and it damaged contestants who were unlucky enough to get caught in it, but the environment was untouched. Plants, animals, and even MRVNs, would be fine at the end of the day. Natalie Paquette, who built the ring alongside her father, was quite literally a genius and arguably one of the most fearsome opponents in these games, Cassidy thought. He was lucky to have her as a friend.  
Cassidy's attention turned towards the sky, a friendly care package descended towards him just as the AI announcer began to speak loudly, echoing throughout the canyon. Round five beginning. Two squads remaining. Cassidy, Lifeline, and Horizon were on one, Bloodhound, Loba, and Mirage were on the other. One recon, one assault, and one support on each team, as fair as it ever got in these games.  
The ring had landed them all in the collection of buildings between the Bunker and Airbase, providing them with a fair amount of cover. Cassidy could hear movement in a building across the pathway, the sounds were quiet and accompanied by faint whispers of a plan. Horizon and Lifeline couldn't hear it, it was too hushed and too far away for the normal hearing range to pick up. Cassidy, however, could hear everything. Loba and Mirage couldn't agree on how to advance, bickering their time away as the round inched closer to it's end. Soon there wouldn't be time for planning, let alone arguing. Bloodhound was smart, though. A hunter through and through, whether they were in a forest or a desert, they observed and stalked and tracked their prey.  
Cassidy nodded towards his squad, signaling them to get ready. Their opponents would be coming to them this time. Their situation wasn't the best, huddled in a small room with multiple ways to get in and out. Cassidy breathed in, calmly listening to the approaching footsteps. Lifeline and Horizon both readied their drones, preparing for the final fight of the game.  
One of Bloodhound's scans signaled the start of the action, putting an end to the slow, nerve wracking anticipation that hung in the surrounding air. A beast-like roar sounded from the outside, perfectly timed in an attempt to hide the sound of Loba using her jump drive. The sound didn't escape Cassidy's ears, giving a prompt to Lifeline and encouraging her to turn just in time to see an unnatural beam of light soar through a small crack in a boarded up window.  
They watched as Loba suddenly appeared before them, looking slightly disoriented from the teleportation. Loba's gun was raised but she didn't have time to fire before Lifeline fittingly shot her down with a trusty Flatline.  
Horizon and Bloodhound were locked in a struggle on the other side of the room, N.E.W.T. was knocked to the side, just out of Horizon's reach. One of her arms were frantically searching for her gun that was somewhere on the floor, the other shielding herself from Bloodhound's hunting knife. A pained scream rang out as the large knife was plunged deep in the space between Horizon's ribs.  
Lifeline dashed forward, leaving Loba to bleed out on the floor, and kicked Horizon's misplaced Volt into her outstretched hand before hastily pressing a button on N.E.W.T. A dark mass of black formed in front of them and Bloodhound was propelled off of Horizon and into the mass. Horizon raised a shaky hand and unloaded a magazine into her attacker's chest.  
Bloodhound and Horizon fell to the floor almost in unison. Hound's eyes were still glowing a ferocious red as their body went limp. Lifeline ran to Horizon's side, her knees landing in a puddle of blood as she knelt down. Ajay propped the older woman's head onto her lap and pulled out a syringe, shushing her as she ended Horizon's life in a quick and merciful way.  
Long before the fight with Bloodhound and Loba had ended, Cassidy slipped out of one of the buildings doors. Mirage was no where to be seen when his squad attacked, perhaps trying to flank from another entrance while everyone was in the midst of battle or finding higher ground to gain an advantageous position. Cassidy didn't care to find out. He affixed his focus on Mirage's voice, cursing himself for not agreeing to Loba's plan and for getting her killed.  
Cassidy listened intently to the footsteps ahead of him. They were quickened, sinking into the coarse sand of King's Canyon's terrain. After a bit of time, the footsteps began to echo slightly as Mirage entered a tunnel. He was heading to the next ring as a final resort, hoping to make right the bad decision making that him and his squad had done. If only he payed as much attention to his surroundings as he did to his self-deprecating thoughts. Maybe he would have noticed he was being followed.  
Cassidy silently moved his way into the large, winding tunnel, sneaking closer to Mirage, oblivious and still chiding himself. Cassidy looked around as he followed Mirage closely. There were no spectator cameras in these tunnels for some reason, always causing fans to come up with wild stories about what happened when a fight broke out here. Today would end up being another one of those stories, Cassidy told himself.  
Cassidy inched close behind Mirage and swept his foot under his legs, caused him to trip and twist in the air, landing on his back. The wind was swiftly knocked out of Mirage's lungs, followed by a loud thwack of his skull hitting the bottom of the tunnel. The noise nearly resembled the cracking of a whip, causing Cassidy to wince, even if he wasn't the one who fell. He watched as Mirage slowly brought a hand up to the back of his head, letting out a groan of pain as he felt a stream of warm blood trickle out from the gash.  
Mirage stared up at Cassidy, watching his every move. If he learned anything about him from living with him for so long, it was that he was hard to read. It was still difficult in the battlefield, maybe even more so, but one thing he could pick up on was the determination. Cassidy was going to win. Mirage gulped down some air as Cassidy crouched down, placing his legs on each side of his hips until he was straddling his waist.   
The low light in the tunnel flickered over Cassidy's face, briefly illuminating the smirk that was plastered across it. It screamed arrogance, a rare emotion for him to express. Mirage’s breath hitched and a shiver went down his spine. Cassidy slowly snaked his hands up the sides of Mirage's torso before stopping at his chest, hooking his fingers under the straps of the ballistic vest he had over his clothes. They were both breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Mirage brought his bloodied hand up and grasped Cassidy's own before breaking the silence with a barely audible whisper. "Cass?"  
Cassidy locked eyes with Mirage. The space between them was tense, the air was sticky from the temperature outside, and sweat made their clothes cling to their skin. Cassidy hissed out with a mocking tone. "Elliot?" He tightened his grip and pulled Mirage closer before speaking again. "It's time to be silent now."  
Without warning, Cassidy aggressively placed his mouth onto Mirage's, hard enough to bruise. Mirage tilted his head, lips parting open to reciprocate, before violently being slammed back towards the ground. Cassidy repeated the motion, performing a brutal finisher on his best friend until he laid quiet and motionless.  
Cassidy had just won his first game.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have a second part, taking place after the game. The next chapter here will be SFW but there will also be a SEPARATE fic with an NSFW version (adults only,,, obviously.)


End file.
